Pequeñas historias, grandes relatos
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Serie de pequeñas historias de fullmetal alchemist.
1. Aburrido

Se encontraba sentado en su oficina, mirando por la ventana. Admirando el paisaje que se mostraba bajo sus pies. La gente paseaba tranquila, los niños revoloteaban alrededor y todos parecían felices disfrutando.

El coronel suspiró.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto una chica seria con traje militar. De pelo rubio, amarrado y grandes ojos marrones.

-Nada teniente-intentó desviar el tema. No quería admitir su pesar delante de ella- ¿Ese es el informe?-notó el pedazo de papel que tenía en su mano.

-Si-se lo entregó para que lo revisara al igual que 20 páginas más de otros documentos. El coronel volvió a suspirar y continuó con su trabajo.

La gente de la oficina lo observaba como _"realizaba"_ su tarea, puesto que cada cinco minutos se distraía y empezaba a realizar otra tarea. Miraba por la ventana, o jugaba con un clip, garabateaba algo en unas hojas en blanco o se levantaba para tomarse un café.

Riza particularmente lo tenía en la mira. Siempre se distraía pero nunca lo había visto tan desganado. Desde que se instalaron en la ciudad del este, Roy se mostraba un poco apático y muy apagado. Pronto salió de sus cavilaciones ya que una voz al lado de ella la interrumpió.

-Deben ser problemas de bragas-dijo una chica, quien se dedicaba a contestar el teléfono en esa oficina-los hombres se deprimen por dos motivos. Dinero o mujeres-

-Puede ser-ella sabía que el coronel tenía fama de mujeriego y buen vividor, pero la verdad es que el tan solo convivía con esas mujeres por la información que les proporcionaba la red de espionaje que se ocultaba detrás de ellas.

-¿Estas celosa?-dijo la chica intentando que su compañera demostrara algo más que seriedad en ese rostro.

-No-se alejó ya que la conversación no era de su agrado. Era insulsa y estúpida. Fue a revisar algunas cosas pendiente que tenía, no podía controlar ni vigilar todo lo que hiciese el coronel. Ella también tenía trabajo que hacer.

-0000000000000000000000-

Era de noche, tiempo de volver a casa. El pelinegro tomó su larga chaqueta negra y se la puso. Era una noche fría. Cerró con llave su oficina y salió del edificio. Caminaba contemplando la gran luna llena.

-No pensé que fuera así-dijo en voz alta. Roy quería ser Fuhrer, todo el mundo sabía ello. Tenía la convicción y la meta bien clara pero lo que no sabía, era cuan tedioso iba a ser el camino para llegar hacia allá. Los papeleos incesantes le aburrían y hastiaban ¿Cuánto podía soportarlo?

-¿Señor?-en la puerta de la reja estaba su subordinada. La teniente Hawkeye. Lo miraba inquisitivamente con esos grandes ojos marrones

-Teniente-le dedico una sonrisa, pero se notaba un deje de cansancio en sus facciones.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-volvía insistir con la pregunta.

-Nada, no se preocupe-caminó hacia su auto negro. Era un último modelo (beneficios que venían con ese gran cargo)

-Roy-solo ocupaba ese tono cuando de verdad estaba preocupada. Jamás le faltaba el respeto a delante de nadie.

-Riza, solo estoy cansado y aburrido-admitió al entrar al auto. Ofreció llevar a la teniente a su hogar. Ella aceptó, subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

-Es solo un paso más-

-Lo sé, pero no le quita lo aburrido- suspiró ¿Cuántos llevaba en ese día? Pronto llegaron al departamento de la teniente. Ella lo invitó a pasar y este gustoso aceptó tal ofrecimiento.

-¿Gustas de café?-

-Claro-ella ya sabía que bebida prefería, Habían estado juntos más de la mitad de sus vidas. Pronto la tetera hirvió y sirvió los dos café y los llevo a la mesa.

-Está bueno, como siempre-sonrió al degustar ese delicioso brebaje.

-Gracias-tragó- Roy-dijo volviendo al tema anterior-sé que no es lo que esperaste, pero debes entender que es solo un escalón para cumplir tu sueño-

-¿De verdad? Parece que estuviera estancado aquí-

-No puedes rendirte. Hazlo por ti, por la gente y por mí-lo miró intensamente. Él sabía que la rubia había puesto todas las esperanzas en su persona. Verla allí intentando subirle el ánimo, le proporcionaba fuerzas renovadas para que pudiera cumplir con sus deberes.

-Gracias-sonrió de verdad por primera vez en la noche-que haría sin ti Elizabeth-

-Morir-dijo segura. Los dos rieron ante esa afirmación. Pronto el coronel se despidió, se dirigió a su auto y se puso en marcha hacía su destino final. Su hogar.

-00000000000000000000-

Varios días después recibió una llamada del general Grumman. Lo invitaba a una partida de ajedrez como siempre lo hacían y el general había ganado, como siempre pasaba.

-Me gano otra vez-aceptó su derrota Roy.

-Muchacho, te faltan años para superarme-se jactó el anciano- por cierto ¿Cómo está mi nieta?-

-Bien. La cuido siempre-

-Lo sé. Debes hacerla primera dama cuando te conviertas en Furher- Este comentario logro perturbar un poco a Roy. No ha pensado jamás en hacerla su primera dama, ella se hará cargo de la nación junto a su lado. Será su mano derecha pero su ¿esposa?...

-Veremos-intentó desviar el tema.

-Por cierto, tengo que decirte algo importante-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Te trasladarán a central, muchacho. Podrás elegir un grupo selecto de hombres y mujeres a tu cargo- esa noticia hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par. No podía creerlo, al fin saldría de esa asquerosa ciudad. Podría ir a central, donde pasa toda la acción y podría ascender más rápido.

-No puedo creerlo-

-Pues es verdad, partes la próxima semana. Prepara tus cosas- Roy no cabía de felicidad. Le dio un fuerte apretón de mano en modo de despedida y se fue hacia su oficina. Necesitaba contarle las buenas nuevas a Riza.

Cuando el anciano general quedó solo en su oficina, tomó el teléfono y realizó una llamada.

-Hola-

-Hola general-

-Ya le dije la noticia-

-Muchas gracias por tomar mi recomendación-

-No hay de que, querida. Yo sé que es un hombre capaz-

-Yo también. Muchas gracias. Le enviaré el nuevo juego de ajedrez que le prometí- cortaron la comunicación. Una sonrisa ladina se posicionó en los labios del general. Ese juego de ajedrez lo había esperado por meses. Tenía fichas de vidrio coleccionables, edición limitada.

-No puedo esperar-rio en su oficina.

Al otro lado del teléfono se encontraba la rubia teniente. Ella había hablado con el General Grumman para que pudiera transferir al coronel a Central. Donde sabía que tendría más acción y más motivación para alcanzar sus sueños.

-Teniente, escuche-era Roy entrando por su oficina. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Se veía tan feliz.


	2. Un amor infantil

-Edward, Alphonse ella es Winry. Es una niña por lo que deben ser cuidadosos- dijo Trisha, la madre de los dos pequeños con cabellos dorados. Ella sabía que sus hijos podían ser brutos al momento de jugar. Sobre todo Edward, el mayor de los dos. Muchas veces había dejado llorando a su hermano pequeño.

El mayor la miraba con curiosidad. Jamás había visto a otro niño ni menos a una mujer. Era una chica con el pelo rubio, corto, ojos grandes y de un color como el cielo. El dolo pensaba que era otro compañero de juego. Todo sería más entretenido.

-Hola, soy Alphonse- le dijo el menor con una sonrisa. El era un niño sociable, amable y muy alegre. Al contrario de su hermano que era un poco gruñón, huraño y muy desconfiado.

\- Hola- saludo la niña un poco nerviosa. Ella tampoco había tenido contacto con otros chicos. Sólo era amiga de una niña que vivía en la esquina del pueblo.

\- Muy bien, nosotros los dejamos solos- dijo la mamá de la rubia. Las madres se retiraron, dejando a los chicos solos. Ellas esperaban que fueran mejores amigos, como ellas lo eran.

Ellos se miraron un rato sin saber que hacer. Pronto el mayor dijo unos palabras, que darían comienzo a la larga y hermosa amistad.

-Juguemos a las escondidas. Alphonse cuenta- ordeno y todos lo siguieron. Fue una tarde inolvidable y entretenida para todos. Jugaron a un sinfín de cosas, a las traes, escondidas, fueron al río, entre otros. Pronto ya estaban concertando las otras citas de juegos. La ojiazul era el complemento perfecto entre los dos hermanos. Era dulce, pero firme, risueña pero llorona. Cuando los chicos de cabellos dorados peleaban, ella hacía de mediador. Con dos coscorrones se acaban las riñas.

Se hicieron inseparables. Jugaban todo los días en las tardes, hasta inventaron sus propios juegos. Cuando tuvieron edad de ir al colegio, fueron juntos. Cuando los chicos aprendieron alquimia a la primera persona que le enseñaron ,fue a Winry.

Al cumplir 7 años los hermanos se fijaron que la rubia era una mujer, no era como ellos y además era una chica hermosa. Los dos tuvieron su primer amor infantil. Un día, en la noche los hermanos se encontraban en su habitación, cada uno en su cama, pero ninguno podía dormir.

-¿Estás durmiendo, hermano?- pregunta el menor.

\- No, Al-

\- Oye…-se puso un poco nervioso al proponer este tema- Winry, ella es…muy linda ¿No?-

\- Si, es muy linda- sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas- quiero casarme con ella-

-¿Qué?- se levantó de la cama y miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido- no, quien se casará con ella soy yo-

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Al tú eres el menor, por ende ella no te va a tomar en cuenta-

\- No tiene nada que ver la edad, hermano tonto- le saco la lengua. El mayor de enojo y se abalanzó hacia su hermano , intentando encestarle un golpe pero el menor se defendía bien. Los dos se cansaron luego y se acostaron cada uno en su cama.

\- Hagamos algo- propuso el mayor- una competencia-

-Me parece ¿De que se trataría?-

\- Hummmmm- pensó cual seria la competencia idónea- ya se, una carrera. El primero en llegar a la meta le puede proponer matrimonio a Winry-

-Bien, mañana lo hacemos- los dos satisfechos, cerraron los ojos y se durmieron prontamente.

Al otro día, hacia un día soleado, sin ninguna nube que opaque el bello día. Fueron a unos campos con pastizales frondosos y verdes. Se situaron a un extremo de la "pista que habían hecho". Estiraron su cuerpo, para prepararlo al esfuerzo físico que se avecinaba.

-Quien llegue primero al árbol de allá- dijo Edward señalando un árbol a la distancia- gana ¿Vale?-

-Bien- se pusieron en posiciones, contaron tres y corrieron como si el alma se la llevará el diablo. Los dos hacían su mejor esfuerzo, pensando en el gran Premio que los esperaba. El primero en llegar fue Alphonse. Este al ver que había ganado, empezó a saltar y a cantar victoria. Su hermano se ofusco y se fue corriendo hacia su casa, se encerró en su habitación, se posó en su cama y lloró.

Alphonse, sin perder el tiempo fue hacia la casa de la rubia. Toco la puerta, les dijo a los señores Rockbell si se encontraba Winry, la llamaron y ella bajo. El niño con cabellos de oro le agarro la mano y la llevo lejos de la casa. Le soltó la mano y…su lengua se trabo, empezó a sudar y su cara se volvió roja como tomate.

-Winry, yo…-

-¿Qué pasa Alphonse?-

-Yo…- no pensó que fuera tan difícil. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces. Se infundió de valor y le confesó lo que había venido a decirle.

\- Winry ¿Te casarías conmigo?- al terminar la frase, cerro sus ojos y espero la respuesta. Podía sentir su pequeño corazón palpitando como un loco en su pecho. La rubio lo miraba con esos grandes ojos color cielo, sin saber que decir. Sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte tono carmín.

-Alphonse, yo…-

-0000000-

-¿Qué te respondió Winry?- pregunto un Edward de 15 años. Estaban en un hospital, ellos habían salido malheridos por haber luchado con los monstruos que amenazaban la seguridad de Amestris. Pero no sé arrepentirá, podían sentir lo cerca que estaban de la piedra de recuperar sus cuerpos.

\- Que no le gustaban los niños bajos- un golpe bajo para el hermano mayor. Aunque el hubiera ganado la competencia, la rubia igualmente lo hubiera rechazado.

\- Ninguno tenía oportunidad- dijo si hermano. Ahora un hombre de metal, una armadura que se movía sola y hablaba. Los dos estaban en la azotea del lugar. Habían peleado porque Alphonse pensaba que había sido creado por su hermano, con recuerdos falsos y todo. Pero esta historia demostraba que el había existido, que Alphonse Elric era un ser real.

-0000000-

Ese recuerdo le traía mucha alegría y risas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esa niña, que lo rechazo por ser tan bajo igualmente se iba a terminar casando con el? Ahora un Edward de 25 años iba camino a casa, después de una larga semana de trabajo en la universidad. Había conseguido un puesto allí, después de enterarse que iba a ser papá. Debía ser responsable con su familia, quería que sus hijos tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban al igual que su esposa.

-Estoy en casa- anuncio cuando cruzó la puerta de esa casa que tantos hermosos recuerdos le traía.

-Bienvenido- dijo su mujer. Se besaron y el le tocó el vientre, puesto que esperaban a un bebé. No podía pedir más. Era inmensamente feliz junto a ella.


	3. Alquimista estatal

Cuando escuchó el rumor de unos niños alquimista, no lo pudo creer. ¿Cómo habían hecho semejante barbarie? Debía comprobarlo por el mismo. Por lo que llamó a Risa, le dijo que reservará dos pasajes de tren hacia ese pueblo rural donde provenían (ni se molestó en aprenderse el nombre) y se encamino rumbo a la estación.

-Señor ¿Por qué se dirige allí?-

-Por unos niños- fue la única explicación. Ella lo miró extrañada pero no refutó la orden. Riza había jurado seguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno si era necesario.

Fue un viaje de algunas hora. Al llegar, ya con el cuerpo entumecido de tanto estar sentado, se dirigió a la casa de los niños. Pidió indicaciones ( todos se conocían, era un pueblo pequeño en comparación a la ciudad del Este) Pero al llegar al hogar de los jóvenes no encontraron a nadie. Miraron al lado y vieron un taller mecánico. Preguntarían allí por los hermanos.

Tocaron la puerta y lo primero que vieron fue a una anciana diminuta, con lentes y una pipa. Les dijo que se llamaba Pinako y aunque no era pariente directa de los niños, ella los cuidaba. Riza hizo migas con una chica rubia que se le parecía de sobremanera. Se llamaba Winry y decía ser la mejor amiga y mecánica de los hermanos.

-Me gustan tus aros- le dijo la teniente.

-Gracias-se sonrojo la rubia menor- usted es muy hermosa-

El coronel fue a la habitación del mayor. Era un niño con el pelo dorado, corto. Ojos del mismo tono pero estaban llenos de ira, rabia y tristeza pero sobre todo fuerzas para continuar a delante. Roy sabía que estos niños no se iban a rendir hasta encontrar la manera de recuperar todo lo perdido. Podía sentir la convicción que tenían.

-Soy Roy Mustang, coronel- se presentó.

-Soy Edward Elric y el de allá- señaló una armadura que se encontraba en una esquina- es mi hermano Alphonse Elric- la armadura asintió y se presentó de igual manera. Pudo ver las dimensiones reales del pecado cometido por los niños.

La trasmutación humana es lo peor que un alquimista puede hacer. Todo se rige por intercambio equivalente, por lo que al querer traer a un ser vivo de vuelta se debe pagar con otro.

Ellos le contaron a grandes rasgos lo que habían hecho. Los compadeció, perder a un progenitor es devastador. El mismo sabía que era perder a alguien querido, había quedado huérfano a temprana edad ( por suerte fue adoptado por una mujer fabulosa)

-Vengan a central, conviertan en alquimistas estatales. Eso les dará más oportunidades y les entregará información- se despidió de todo los presentes y se retiró. La teniente lo juzgaba en secreto, preguntándose del porque les había ofrecido tal trato. Bastó con tan solo una mirada por parte del coronel para entender sus intenciones. Quería ayudarlos y lo mejor es tenerlos debajo de sus alas para otorgarle la información necesaria. Ella sonrió y se dirigió al hostal donde se hospedaban. Mañana mismo partirían a su cuartel.

-00000000-

Pasaron unos años hasta que Roy volviera a ver a los dos hermanos. Discutieron la posibilidad de que el mayor diera el examen de alquimista estatal. No podían arriesgarse de que alguien supiera su secreto. La trasmutación humana era tabú y penado por ley.

Ahora solo dependía de ellos. Roy observó de cerca como Edward se desenvolvía en las pruebas. Debía admitir que era un niño con bastante talento para la alquimia y lo más extraordinario que realizaba las transmutaciones sin círculos "así que eso ganas al realizar ese pecado"

Pronto todo termino y debía esperar los resultados.

Al tener el sobre con el resultado en la mano, llamo al pelidorado a su oficina.

-Has pasado, enano- vio como éste se enfurecía al ser llamado así. Sonrió para sus adentros. Así que el niño era vanidoso- tu nombre de alquimista será Acero-

-¿Acero?-

-Si, el Furher a todos nos pone un apodo. El tuyo será el alquimista de acero-

-Me agrada- una sonrisa sueco su rostro- por cierto ¿Cuál es el tuyo?¿ Alquimista bastardo? O ¿Alquimista idiota?- se burló.

-El mío es muy superior al tuyo-espeto. Edward bufo ante tal comentario "maldito fanfarrón" pensó- Yo sugerí el nombre de alquimista microscópico pero no me dejaron- respondió con una contra burla. Golpe bajo para Edward quien rápidamente se alteró y empezó a despotricar contra el coronel. Para Roy era muy divertido discutir con ese niño, le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas (por cierto, no era tan complicado) Eso marco el ritmo de su relación. Peleas, burlas y comentarios sarcásticos.

Les asignó una misión, puesto que ellos quedaron bajo su jurisdicción. Así pasaron los años y el niño siguió siendo un perro del ejército, siguiendo sus órdenes y velando por su hermano. Cada vez que se encontraban eran peleas, comentarios burlones e irónicos. Pero siempre se mostraban respeto y admiración.

Edward admiraba al coronel porque siempre apoyaba a sus camaradas, nunca flaqueaba en su objetivo y era muy bueno manejando la alquimia de fuego. En cambio Roy admiraba a acero en que nunca se rendía, era valiente y desde muy temprana edad tuvo que salir adelante, acarreando un enorme peso pero siempre manteniendo sus ideales y convicciones.

Su relación era extraña, pero se podían llamar amigos. Siempre se apoyaron en los peores y mejores momentos. Incluso Edward le pidió que fuera el padrino de su boda, junto con su hermano.

-Estas tan GRANDE- recalcó la palabra para hacerlo enojar.

-Cállate bastardo. Ahora es tu turno de casarte- le respondió.

-¿Para que atarse a alguien cuando las puedo amar a todas?- esto todo era un montaje, puesto que el jamás había sido mujeriego.

-Sigues igual de idiota, aunque pasen 50 años-

-Y ti igual de enano- esa fue la gota que derramó el vado. Pronto se enfrascaron en una pelea con golpes por aquí y por allá. Fue tanto que sus mujeres tuvieron que interrumpir. Winry con un golpe de llave inglesa en la cabeza de Edward fue quien puso fin a la pelea.

-Son como niño- grito la rubia menor.

-Señor, podría comportarse- dijo la teniente- está actuando demasiado infantil- aunque ella amaba esa actitud de el, no podía permitir que un teniente de brigada se comportará así.

-Pues dile a este niño que deje de molestarme- se defendió.

-El bastardo empezó- y otra vez empezaron a discutir. Así era su relación. Para unos un poco tosca pero para ellos era la de amigos que se acompañan y apoyaban en la adversidad.


	4. Leche

¿Cómo había empezado su odio por la leche? Se acordaba perfectamente. Era un día soleado de verano. Edward tenía la tierna edad de 3 años y su hermano 2. Al principio ellos no se llevaban bien, el mayor miraba con recelos a ese nuevo bebé que acaparaba la atención de sus padres.

¿De donde había salido? ¿Por qué era tan llorón? ¿Por qué tomaba leche de SU mamadera? Eran preguntas que máquina la pequeña cabeza del pelidorado. Esa mañana los niños se habían quedado en la cama de sus padres, escuchando música de una vieja radio. El menor, Alphonse tomaba leche de su mamadera. En cambio Edward ya tomaba de una taza, puesto que era "un niño grande" o eso le había dicho su mamá.

-Edo, ahora que eres un hermano mayor debes hacer cosas de grande. Por ejemplo tomar leche en una taza y cederle la mamadera a tu hermano- el niño había asentido pero no le había hecho ninguna gracia las palabras pronunciadas por su madre.

-Maldito- dijo por lo bajo. Su hermano lo miro y frunció el ceño. No sabía el significado de la palabra, pero viniendo de su tonto hermano mayor significaba algo malo.

-nsjdkfnfl- dijo algo inteligible, puesto que se encontraba con el biberón en la boca.

-Haba bien-

-Tu, tonto-

-¿Qué?- chillo el mayor. Dejo la taza en la cómoda y se abalanzó contra su hermano. Se propinaron golpes, patadas y manotazos. El biberón salió disparado por los aires cayendo toda la leche arriba de Edward. Este dio un grito al sentir el líquido viscoso en su ropa, cara, manos y pies.

Su madre al sentir semejante grito fue a ver qué es lo que ocurría. Se encontró con los dos niños llorando, pero uno húmedo de una sustancia desconocida y el otro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pero qué pasó?- puso las manos como jarra.

-Ed empedo- señaló a su hermano- me pegó y yo no-

-Mentida, mamá Al me tido la leche. Huele hodible- empezó a llorar más fuerte. La sensación y el olor que emanaba de si mismo era insoportable. Odiaba la sensación de sentirse pegajoso.

-Ay, chicos. Deben dejar de pelear, son hermanos- tomo al mayor y lo llevo al baño. Le dio una ducha, lo cambio de ropa y le puso un poco de perfume de su padre- listo- después de vestir al mayor, se dedicó a lavar las colchas que también habían sido manchadas en la pelea.

-00000-

Tiempo después los hermanos dejaron de pelear. Edward se había dado cuenta la importancia de tener un hermano pequeño. Era él quien debía protegerlo y velar por la seguridad del menor. Se sentía orgulloso cuando Alphonse venía corriendo y lo abrazaba diciéndole: "eres el mejor hermano del mundo" era tan tierno.

Pero su relación con la leche ya no volvió a ser la misma. Cada vez que un tazón de este líquido blanco se acercaba a sus fosas nasales, se acordaba de aquel fatídico día. Recordaba el contacto de esta con su piel, la viscosidad y consistencia.. la "nata"… un estremecimiento sentía en su espina dorsal.

-No quiero- tiraba el tazón lejos.

-Pero Edward debes tomarlo- abogaba su madre. Y fue peor cuando se enteró de donde provenía. Literalmente del seno de una vaca, que asquerosidad. Se había rehusado a seguir tomando esa bebida del diablo.

Su hermano la adoraba e intentaba convencerlo

Te quedarás enano si no la tomas- sabía que el porte era importante para el. Soñaba con ser un chico alto para que todas las niñas lo quisieran.

-No voy a tomarla nunca más- su cara denotaba total repugnancia. Alphonse suspiraba, era todo un cabeza hueca.

Y tal como prometió ese día hace muchos años, jamás volvió a tomar leche. Pero si creció como él quería (aunque tuviera que demorarse más que el resto de los chicos de su edad)


	5. Baile de gala

Su mejor amigo se llama Maes Hughes. Era un hombre jovial, animado pero muy centrado en su trabajo, lo apoyaba como nadie y le proporcionaba bastante información útil. Amaba a su familia por sobre todas las cosas y a veces era exasperante.

-Mira a Elisa, es hermosa- decía mostrándole una fotografía de su hija. Debía admitir que era una niña linda, pero no entendía la obsesión que profesaba su amigo.

\- Me la has mostrado mil veces- decía el coronel Roy.

-Eres un amargado, deberías casarte-

-Jamás he pensado en una familia- decía sinceramente. Estaban los dos en un bar, tomando un vaso de whisky, después del trabajo. Ese era el único momento donde podían compartir como amigos y no como camaradas.

-¿Por qué? Es lo mejor que me ha pasado a mi- decía tomando un trago de ese líquido marrón. El coronel se quedó pensando un momento su respuesta.

-Pues porque no la merezco- tomo todo el contenido de su vaso. Se levantó, pago y se fue del lugar. No quería seguir hablando de esos temas.

-Hey, Roy- lo llamaba su amigo- espera- llegó apurado a su lado- Oye ¿Por qué dices eso ¿Por Ishval?- el coronel lo miro intensamente. Maldita sea como lo conocía- no seas idiota, todo el mundo merece amor. Ya estás haciendo todo lo posible para redimirte de todo eso- le dedicó una sonrisa. El pelinegro sonrió con su amigo pero no respondió nada.-¿Irás a la gala?- pregunto cambiando de tema- todos los militares asistirán-

-Si, debo ir-

-Perfecto, nos veremos allí- dijo doblando por una calle para dirigirse a su hogar. Lo mismo hizo el coronel.

-0000000000-

Estaban todos en un cuarto de hotel, en central. A Edward le llegó un sobre blanco con un sello del estado. Winry, quien se encontraba de visita (para arreglar el automail del mayor) miraba el correo con mucha curiosidad.

-Ábrelo- acotó.

-Si, si- rompió el sobre y saco un elegante papel de dentro. Era una invitación para una gala formal que organizaban los militares. Y si bien no era obligación, insistían que era de suma importancia la asistencia de cada alquimista y militar.

-¿Irás hermano?- pregunta Alphonse.

\- No lo sé- miro a su alrededor y vio a su amiga con los ojos lleno de emoción. Suspiró, vio que ella le encantaría asistir- si iré, dice que puedo llevar a un acompañante ¿Quieres acompañarme, Winry?- se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta. Pensaba que quien iba a acompañar a Ed era su hermano.

-¿Yo?-la armadura no podía demostrar ninguna emoción, pero si pudiera estaría sonriendo pícaramente. Su hermano había hecho un astuto movimiento. (El se había dado cuenta de el amor que se profesaban antes de los mismos involucrados)

-¿Quieres ir o no?-

-Si, si- estaba emocionada. Le gustaban mucho los bailes y los hermosos vestidos que lucía la gente en esas ocasiones- debo ir a comprar algo para ponerme- era su primera gala, quería lucir un vestido de ensueño.

-Bien, yo también necesito un traje- se pusieron en marcha para ir a comprar los trajes para la ocasión

-0000000-

La gala se celebraba en un gran salón en las instalaciones del cuartel central. Se había adornado cada mesa con flores azules y lazos del mismo color. Había una pista de baile donde también había una orquesta tocando en vivo. Los mozos pasaban entre la multitud ofreciendo bebidas, champaña y pequeños aperitivos.

Roy portaba un traje color negro, hecho a medida, con camisa color rojo y corbata color noche, como su traje. Estaba guapo y todas las féminas del lugar lo admiraban y suspiraban al verlo pasar. Había venido solo, puesto que la teniente iba a llegar más tarde.

Aprovecho de conversar con gente , aunque solo por protocolo, de comer algunos aperitivos y tomar un par de vasos de champaña. Se encontró con su amigo y su adorable familia. Los saludo y se quedó un rato con ellos conversando, hasta que su amigo le señalo que mirara hacia la puerta.

Se giró y vio a un ángel. Se quedó sin aliento al ver a su remitente, enfundada en un vestido largo, color amatista con pequeños brillos y corte corazón. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, con un pequeño adorno en el.

-Coronel- fue hasta donde se encontraban. Saludo a la familia del señor Hughes.

-Teniente- intento sonar normal pero estaba muy nervioso. Era tan distinto verla con algo más elegante, con un vestido y no con su típico traje militar.

-Bien, nosotros seguiremos saludando- le hizo una seña a su esposa para que los dejarán solos. Se notaba que ha estaban sobrando. Antes de irse Maes le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a su amigo.

-¿Quiere algo para beber?- preguntó la rubia. Su coronel estaba extraño, se comportaba muy nervioso. No le respondió, simplemente se quedó viéndola-¿Esta bien? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- se tocó el rostro viendo si algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-No…no pasa nada. Bueno, me gustaría un vaso de champaña y uno de esos aperitivos de allá- la chica fue y el intento calmarse. Sabía que estaba como un idiota. Respiro hondo un par de veces. La rubia volvió.

-Tome- ella igual tomo un vaso de ese líquido burbujeante.

La cena siguió sin contratiempos, Roy se relajó y la conversación fluyó. Hicieron varios contactos y buenas migas con la gente. El anfitrión dio la señal para ir a bailar y varias parejas fueron a la pista. Roy y Riza no fueron la excepción. Fueron a la pista y esperaron que sonarán los acordes. El puso su mano en la cintura de la rubia y con la otra tomó su mano libre. Las de ellas se posaron en su cuello y la mano que le ofrecía. Danzaron al son de la música, se miraron a los ojos, sus sonrisas brillaban al igual que sus rojizas mejillas.

Fue un baile mágico, donde pudieron conectarse a otro nivel, ya no profesionalmente si no personalmente. Desde ese día Roy pensó que el matrimonio no era solo exclusivamente de la gente de bien, el también podía tener a una mujer que amara tanto como su amigo amaba a su esposa. Pero solo si esa chica fuera rubia y se llamará Riza.

Ya al término él decidió llevarla a su casa, era tarde y si bien la chica sabía defenderse, prefería acompañarla y pasar más tiempo junto a ella. Al llegar al picaporte los dos se quedaron mirándose, sin querer que la noche terminará. Los dos sonreían nerviosos.

-Bien, Roy. Hasta mañana- dio el primer paso.

-Si, hasta mañana- se acercó lentamente, para dar un lapso de tiempo prudente si es que ella quisiese alejarse. Ella no opuso resistencia al acercamiento del coronel. Le tomo suavemente la mejilla, y le dio un leve toque en los labios, un beso fugaz, su primer beso.

Al término se abrazaron, se sonrieron y el coronel se fue. Fue un momento mágico que se quedó grabado en su corazón, que fue el principio de toda la relación especial y la complicidad que compartieron durante años.

-00000000-

¿Qué pasó con Edward y Winry? Pues ellos después de comprarse el traje con que asistirían a la gala, se arreglaron y partieron al lugar de encuentro. Edward vestía un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color que el traje. Algo sencillo. Winry llevaba un vestido índigo, a medio hombro, largo y con detalles floreados en la falda.

-¿Entramos?- le ofreció el brazo. Ella aceptó.

No tomaron, pero si comieron las delicias que ofrecían. La gente los miraba con curiosidad, ya que eran los más jóvenes del lugar. Pronto se encontraron con el señor Maes y su familia.

-Así que si enamoraste a tu mecánica- el chico se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-No, no es eso- grito. El pelinegro se reía, le encantaba molestar al joven alquimista. Winry se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

-Oye, están empezando a bailar. Deberías invitarla- le dijo al oído.

-Winry….bailemos-dijo brusco. Estaba demasiado nervioso para reparar en el tono que estaba utilizando.

-Ay, alquimista tonto- fue hacia el y acepto la invitación. No era como soñaba su primer baile de gala, pero se la estaba pasando bien. Edward era descoordinado, pero con un poco de práctica le agarro el ritmo. Ella estaba preciosa, danzando como una mariposa en ese fabuloso vestido. Se miraban, sonreían y gozaban la compañía del otro.

Al término los dos volvieron al hotel, cada uno en su habitación pero los sentimientos entre ellos cambiaron. La rubia se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería a ese pequeño terco. Al irse en el tren al otro día, vio su espalda y pudo observar que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, en alguien que podía protegerla y eso le gustaba. Edward le gustaba.

El alquimista la vio hermosa, como una ninfa y le gustaba, pero también le gustaba las vestimentas de trabajo, llenas de aceite. Le gustaba todas las facetas de la chica. El tacto de su piel contra la suya lo volvió loco, esas manos hermosas que servían para construir y salvar vidas no quería soltarlas jamás.

Se prometió que lucharía ya no solo por su hermano y por el, si no por ella. Para que pudieran vivir felices en su hogar. Que pudiera correr por los pastizales como antaño.


	6. Sentimientos de cualquier tipo

**Miedo**

Había sentido mucho miedo en su vida. Todo empezó desde que cometieron el pecado de la trasmutación humana y vieron a ese monstruo que se retorcía en una esquina llamándoles, suplicando y gimiendo de dolor ¿Ese era mamá? ¿Pero que habían hecho? Aunque eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue perder a su hermano, ver como se desvanecía y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Al pasar el tiempo ese miedo no fue disminuyendo ni un ápice, ya que sentía pánico al pensar que su hermano podía odiarle. No podía dormir, lleno de remordimiento porque prácticamente obligó a Alphonse a realizar ese acto infame.

Incluso ahora, que vivía una era de paz, sentía miedo. El futuro era incierto y más lo era en su situación actual.

Pero una cosa había saco de todo esos sucesos, es que él era fuerte. Como decía su nombre de alquimista, su corazón era de acero. Tuvo que enfrentar uno a uno sus miedos, resolverlos y seguir adelante, con sus dos piernas.

**Tristeza**

Los años que vinieron antes de poder recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano, están manchados de tristeza. Recordaba su infancia con un tinte de melancolía. Añoraba la calidez de su hogar, las caricias maternales y las sonrisas en familia.

También le daba tristeza en lo que se habían convertido. Un maldito perro militar y su hermano una armadura parlante. Eran patéticos.

Le daba tristeza todas las muertes que vivió, las peleas, las verdades que descubrió y la crueldad de este podrido mundo.

En su situación actual ¿Sentía pena? Pues no, estaba feliz con su vida y por lo que iba a venir, aunque debía admitir que estaba nervioso, con miedo y un poco de ansiedad. Pero era normal.

**Ira**

A veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué él? Pero era una pregunta estúpida, ya que el mismo se había provocado todo el mal. Pero no podía evitar sentir ira por su destino, ira porque su hermano no podía disfrutar ni una simple tarta, ira por la mala suerte que habían tenido en su viaje y con las piedras filosofales. Pero sobre todo ira hacia el mismo por haber tenido la grandiosa idea de haber hecho una trasmutación humana.

Había sido tan estúpido e insensato ¿Cómo no había visto las consecuencias de su acción? Pero entendía que era pequeño y tan solo quería ver sonreír a su madre una vez más.

-No es tu culpa, hermano- le decía Alphonse y se le calmaba un poco el alma. Lograba disipar un poco esa culpa y rabia que albergaba.

**Culpa**

Era lo que dominaba su pequeño corazón. Culpa porque fue el quien dio la idea a su hermano, culpa porque él le arrebató el cuerpo a Alphonse y con ello todo lo que implica ser un humano. Culpa por que mataron a Nina y el no pudo defenderla, culpa porque por ello también murió el teniente Hughes y dejó a una pobre niña sin su padre.

-No es tu culpa. Es de las dos, yo también estuve de acuerdo-volvía a repetir su hermano y eso era como un remedio para sus heridas. Sabía que tenía el apoyo del menor y eso lo hacía levantarse cada mañana y luchar.

¿Pero y Nina, y el teniente? Siempre llevaría esas espinas clavadas en su alma. Pero no podía detenerse ni ahora ni nunca. Jamás iba a permitir que ocurriese algo así de nuevo.

**Amor.**

Había sentido distintos tipo de amor. El amor familiar. Ese sentimiento puro que le profesaba a su familia, tanto a su madre como su hermano. Con este último existía además camaradería y una amistad profunda.

El amor en pareja que solo lo había sentido por cierta rubia. Desde que eran infantes había sentido una fuerte atracción hacia ella, ocasionando incluso una pelea con su hermano. Pero los años venideros intento suprimir esos sentimientos, ya que no les eran útiles en su búsqueda. Tampoco es que la viera mucho, pasaba viajando.

Por lo que espero el momento propicio para decirle lo que albergaba su corazón. Que felicidad obtuvo cuando escuchó que Winry también lo amaba.

En este momento actual sentía otro tipo de amor, diferente a los demás. Era un sentimiento inexplicable, que se entremezclaba de ternura, compasión, un fuerte sentido de protección y por sobre todo cariño y más cariño. Tanto que se le desbordaba del corazón.

¿Cómo podía ser que amara tanto a alguien que no había nacido? ¿Que se encontraba en el vientre de su actual esposa? Ni la ciencia tenía alguna explicación a ese hecho.

**Felicidad**

Al recuperar sus cuerpos eso fue lo que sintió. Poder tocar a su hermano, verlo sonreír y poder observar sus ojos fue una de las mejores cosas de su vida. Sintió como toda la niebla que cubría su corazón se disipaba, podía sentir la calidez y paz.

Sintió felicidad al saber los sentimientos de Winry y que esta aceptara ser su esposa. Y sintió aún más felicidad al saber que estaba esperando un hijo. No pudo contener las lágrimas y repetir un "gracias" a aquella mujer que lo había hecho tan feliz.

Pero estaba preocupado ¿Iba a poder ser buen padre? El jamás tuvo una figura paterna, el cual podría sacar un buen ejemplo. Tuvo que madurar y aprender por sí mismo ¿Pero era un buen hombre, que podía enseñarle valores a alguien?

-Lo harás bien, yo confío en ti- le decía su esposa. Y a él se le calmaba el corazón.


	7. Miedo

Cuando perdió la vista, fue el momento más terrorífico de su vida. Esa sensación de caminar en tinieblas, no se la deseaba a nadie. Podía escuchar a lo lejos voces que le indicaban más menos su situación actual. Sacrificio, plan maestro, padre, homúnculos e idiota eran de las más frecuentes.

Pronto escuchó voces familiares ¿Edward? Se reunió con el resto y juntos intentaron derrotar a padre. ¿Pero el que podía hacer en esas condiciones? No sabía en qué posición se encontraba el malvado rubio. ¿Y Riza? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Cuando escuchó que estaba bien fue un alivio. Si antes había dicho que lo más terrorífico de su vida había sido perder la vista, estaba equivocado. En el momento que ese tipejo de mierda le cortó el cuello a su subordinada, ese fue el momento donde sintió más terror en toda su vida.

-000000-

Cuando lo adoptaron sintió curiosidad ¿Quién era esa mujer enorme que lo quería como su hijo? ¿Por qué trabajaba en un lugar lleno de "hermanas"? Cuando se unió al ejército sintió orgullo y culpa por partes iguales. Orgullo por estar haciendo algo para ayudar a la gente y culpa porque su maestro aborrecía a los militares y el no quería que su maestro lo odiara, claramente.

Cuando estuvo en la guerra de Ishval sintió repugnancia ante todo lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Cómo es posible que el tuviera que tomar la vida de gente que claramente se veía inocente? ¿De gente civil que no tiene nada que ver con el conflicto que ellos mismos habían empezado? Al mirar al Fuhrer ,sintió odio profundo hacia ese ser que no movía un dedo por la gente, no defendía al inocente y solo apoyaba a quienes mataban a más ishvalanos.

-Algún día yo seré Fuhrer- se prometió en ese momento. Una promesa nacida del más profundo odio, de sus entrañas.

Cuando mataron a su mejor amigo sintió una profunda tristeza y una sed de venganza inigualable. Hasta pensó en ocupar la trasmutación humana para traer de vuelta a Hughes. Que estupidez de su parte, conocía a la prueba viviente de que esa tontería no funcionaba y aun así sentía el deseo de intentarlo y ver si tal vez, solo tal vez funcionaba.

¿Pero había sentido miedo? No, pero si lo sintió uando hablaba con Elizabeth por teléfono y ya no la escuchó más. Su corazón se paralizó en ese momento ¿Qué le había pasado a su teniente? No dudó ningún segundo en tomar sus guantes y salir corriendo a ver que le había pasado. También sintió miedo cuando la separaron de su lado y ella se fue a servir al Furher. Pero pronto ese pesar, se disipó cuando encontraron la forma (siempre la encontraban) de seguir en contacto y seguir adelante con el plan.

Y así llegamos al principio de sus pensamientos. El momento de verla desangrándose delante de el sin poder hacer nada. El momento de plena oscuridad donde no tenía idea si seguía viva o muerta. Pero sintió su mano en su hombro y su voz tranquilizadora.

-Coronel- su corazón se aligeró y ya no le importaron sus ojos.

-Necesito ir a pelear- y ella como buen lacayo le obedeció. Fueron juntos a la batalla y ella fue su vista y el con su alquimia intentaba atinarle a ese ser monstruoso.

Lo curioso es que todo los momentos que ha sentido miedo no han sido por su propia vida, si no por Riza. Ella es la luz que lo guía, la acompañante fiel, su mejor amiga y confidente. La amaba y no quería perderla. ¿Lo hacía débil? Quizás, pero no se arrepentía.

-No quiero perderte-

-Lo seguiré al mismo infierno si es necesario- siempre le juraba que no se iba a morir y el creía en esa promesa ¿Qué más le quedaba?

-Yo también te seguiría Riza-

-Tienes un sueño que cumplir-le reprochaba.

-Después de ser Fuhrer, me refiero-los dos reían ante la ocurrencia.


	8. Intercambio equivalente

Ya sentado en el tren reflexionó lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía tan avergonzado por su actuar y sus palabras ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante confesión? "Intercambio equivalente", ja! Claro que Winry lo iba a odiar, ella no estudio alquimia y hasta cierto punto debe odiarla, puesto que le había quitado un montón de cosas, al igual que a él.

-Pero yo sigo siendo un científico- se intentó justificar pero no podía evitar sentir la vergüenza que lo invadía. Aunque aminoraba su sentir, al pensar que la rubia respondió su confesión y de una forma positiva.

-Así que un 85% de tu vida ¿No?- se reía de tan solo recordarlo. Ella no le importaba ni un bledo el intercambio equivalente ni en todo lo que creía y eso es lo que le gustaba de ella. Era tan llevada a sus ideas, tan independiente y tan friki de los automails- aunque yo también te daría el 85% de mi vida- respondió al aire. Estaba solo, en un vagón individual mirando por la ventana. Veía el paisaje fluir y cambiar a medida que avanzaba la máquina.

Pensó en el abrazo que compartieron. El primero que denotaba todo el cariño que se tenían, todos los sentimientos fluyeron entre ellos demostrándose que no importa la distancia, ni las diferencias de pensamiento…ellos se amaban.

Aunque….

-Debería haberla besado- pronunció en voz alta. Era tan simple, tomarle el rostro y juntar sus labios ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Claro, porque era un estúpido- y cobarde- tantas noches se había imaginado ese momento. El le confesaba que la amaba, ella aceptaba y saltaba a sus brazos. El delicadamente le tomaba el rostro con la una de sus manos, la acercaba a él y le depositaba un tierno beso símbolo de todo lo que sentía.

¿Pero que había hecho? Nada, nada del plan que se había armado en su cabeza. Si su hermano hubiera estado allí, se habría burlado por siempre y ni hablar del coronel bastardo. Se lo hubiera recordado hasta el fin de sus días.

Pero no era su culpa, el jamás había tenido ninguna relación ni nada por el estilo. Jamás se había confesado a nadie. Claro que él no debía saber cómo era todo aquel tema. ¿Además todo salió bien, no? Se había quedado con la chica al final.

¿Y si, reflexionando como él lo estaba haciendo, Winry se daba cuenta que había hecho el ridículo y lo dejaba por otro? ¿Cuántos hombres, además de el y su hermano se le habían confesado a la chica? Porque hay que admitirlo, la chica es extremadamente hermosa. Con esos ojos profundos color cielo, cabello angelical, como los rayos del sol y ese cuerpo de infarto.

Con aquellos pensamientos sintió como un sudor helado le bajaba por la espalda ¿Si quiera habían decidido salir, ser novios? Simplemente le había prometido volver a su lado, pero ello llevaría tiempo. Quería aprender y conocer nuevas culturas. Por lo menos estaría unos par de meses a fuera ¿Winry lo esperaría?

Al llegar a un pequeño pueblo se bajó sin pensarlo dos veces. Corrió hacia el único hotel que había, se registró y pidió el teléfono. Necesitaba despejar las dudas que albergaba en su corazón.

-¿Aló?- su corazón se paralizó al escuchar esa voz. Su boca de pronto se había secado y su lengua se volvía pastosa- ¿Hay alguien?- esas palabras lo sacaron de la ensoñación.

-S…soy yo, Ed-

-Ah, hola Edo- se notaba feliz, era una buena señal -¿Por qué llamas tan de repente?- le cuestionaba el motivo de su llamada, un punto en contra.

-Yo, bueno….-

-Si no es nada importante debo colgar- otro punto en contra, no quiere hablar.

-NO, espera- trago duro antes de pronunciar estás palabras- yo quiero saber si somos novios- dijo todo muy deprisa. Al otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba ningún sonido, otro punto en contra.

-Ed…pensé que había quedado claro- le sorprendía un poco este chico.

-No, no quedó claro por eso te estoy llamando- un suspiro se oyó del otro lado.

-Claro que si, pensé que eso a eso iban tus palabras-

-Yo….-

-¿Lo entendí mal?- su corazón se aligeró y encontró la situación ridícula.

-No, es solo….que nadie lo había dicho y yo pues…- hubo risas del otro lado de la línea. No se le había pasado por la mente que Edward fuera tan inseguro en estos temas

-¿En que estabas pensando?-

-Nada, nada….bueno, eso adiós- y corto. El color carmín había subido a su rostro, súbitamente. ¿Cómo había divagado hasta este punto? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan inseguro? Se alejó de aquel aparato que ahora odiaba y se fue a su habitación. El amor lo ponía tonto.


	9. Rumores

Los rumores se propagan rápidamente, como el fuego en una casa de madera. Corroen y manipulan todo a su paso, sembrando dudas y opiniones diferidas. En la milicia no era diferente, se esparcían cotilleos como en cualquier otro lugar.

El primer rumor que se escuchó en central fue _"Lo he visto con varias mujeres, fíjate que salió con una conocida de una amiga mía"_ sin comprobar que la información fuera verídica, se expandió como la pólvora. Todo el mundo opinaba, cuchicheaba y hablaba sobre aquello. La mayoría de las personas lo creían, ya que habían visto al implicado en esas faenas saliendo con varias mujeres exuberantes y despampanantes.

Hasta el mismo protagonista los escuchaba, pero hacia caso omiso a las habladurías. Su grupo selecto de hombres también hablaban entre ellos, adivinando si era real lo que se decía o no ¿Qué si esto le molestaba? Pues en lo más mínimo _"Que creyeran lo que quisieran" _pensaba mientras se tomaba un café en su escritorio.

-Apuesto que es real. El coronel es bien parecido, además que posee un rango alto en el ejército. Eso llama a las mujeres- decía Havoc dando una calada a su inseparable cigarro.

-No lo creo, si bien parece mujeriego se ve serio- decía Fuery en un intento de defender a su coronel.

-Pues, yo no tomo bando en ninguna postura pero recuerdo verlo en compañía de señoritas-afirmaba Falman.

Mustang escuchaba todo lo que hablaban a hurtadillas _"eran tan obvios" _pensaba, suspirando. Pero lo que le llamó la atención no fueron sus camaradas, si no cierta rubia que estaba escuchando la conversación. Riza no opinaba, pero se podía ver que estaba prestando atención a aquellos rumores. Su rostro era inexpresivo, por lo que no se sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que pensaba ¿Creía aquellas habladurías? ¿No las creía?

Pronto Roy se empezó a preocupar de los chismes que circulaban ¿Qué es lo que realmente pensaba la teniente de él? ¿Lo creía un vil mujeriego? ¿O un hombre respetado? Un día cuando se hizo tarde, salió de su oficina y se estaba dirigiendo a su auto cuando vio la figura menuda de su teniente esperándolo.

-Teniente-

-Coronel-le abrió la puerta de los asientos detrás y ella subió como piloto. En el trayecto no hablaron, pero al llegar al destino, Roy se animó para decirle algunas palabras.

-No son verdad-ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y comprendió que su coronel tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiera pensar sobre aquellos rumores. Riza sonrió y le contestó.

-Ya lo sé- se despidió con una reverencia y se fue hacia su propio hogar.

Con el pasar del tiempo ya no solo fueron cotilleos sobre la vida sexual del coronel. Hubo otros incluso peores. _"¿Escucharon? Dicen que el coronel Roy Mustang quemó viva a la teniente Maria Ross, porque se le condenaba por el asesinato del teniente Hughes"_

Entre cuchicheos lo llamaban de todo _"asesino" "sin corazón" "desalmado" "hombre horrible"_ Pero él seguía con la cabeza en alto, sin afectarle nada de lo que se hablara. Su selecto grupo sabía la verdad y aprendieron que el coronel a pesar de verse mujeriego o perezoso, era una persona de fiar. Que jamás haría algo sin pensarlo dos veces, calculando todo a su alrededor pero por sobre todo era fiel a sus ideales y convicciones.

-Esta gente es una idiota- murmuraba Breda.

-No tienen idea de cómo es el coronel- botaba el humo Havoc.

-Tranquilícense chicos-intentaba calmar los ánimos el pobre de Fuerey.

-Que hablen lo que quieran-decía Falman.

Esta vez Elizabeth pasó de estar atenta a los chismes que circulaban, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo porque sabía (al igual que el grupo de chicos) la verdad sobre el coronel. Jamás dudaría del accionar de Roy.

-Te creo-le susurró bajito a Mustang. Este alzo las cejas y la mirada hacia la rubia, sonrió y asintió. Esta vez no dudaba de los pensamientos de la teniente, sabían que se conocían bien pero no estaba nada mal que te confirmen la lealtad y la confianza.

Al pasar los años Roy pensaba que la gente aprendería de sus errores, pero no es así en todos los casos. Se había demostrado que él no era un mujeriego y que no había asesinado a sangre fría a la teniente Maria Ross, pero la gente seguía hablando y exagerando las cosas

"_¿Escucharon que Roy y Riza están juntos?"_

"_Yo escuche que se escaparon y se casaron."_

"_Yo, que tienen un hijo"_

Era el colmo a estas alturas alegar o intentar disipar la información, que la gente creyera lo que quisiera. Esta vez el grupo selecto de Mustang, estaban todos de acuerdo que esta información era cien por ciento verídica.

-No es por el ánimo de hablar de más, pero se notaba a kilómetros que ellos compartían otro tipo de relación-carcajeaba Breda.

-¿Has visto las miradas que se lanzan?- segundaba Havoc.

-Yo…estoy de acuerdo-afirmaba un avergonzado Fuerey.

-Si-decía escuetamente Falman.

El coronel y la teniente se miraban y sonreían.

-Yo también lo creo-decía la rubia.

-Yo también-le guiñaba el ojo el pelinegro. De todos los rumores que corrieron a lo largo de los años, este era el único que era verdad.


	10. Lujuria

Lujuria sentía al ver ese cuerpo níveo que se contorneaba sensualmente al sacarse las prendas que llevaba puestas. Él estaba sentado en un sillón cercano, tomando un vaso de whisky viendo toda esa acción.

Empezó con la chaqueta azul militar que debía portar, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo, cuidado y esculpido por dioses. Con aquella prenda no se podía ver la hermosa figura de la teniente. _"Ilusos quienes pensaran que la rubia era fea"_ Tragó duro al ver como se iba desabrochando aquel masculino pantalón.

-Por ello prefiero las minifaldas-ella le sonrió sensual y prosiguió con la tarea. Uno a uno los botones fueron cediendo ante sus dedos. Pronto los pantalones ya no estaban en su campo de visión, estaban perdidos por el suelo de esa habitación. Pudo ver esas largas piernas blancas e inmaculadas_. "Hoy es rojo"_ pudo ver la ropa interior en todo su esplendor, pequeña y delgada que separaba la intimidad de la chica de su vista.

Tortuosamente se fue sacando aquella playera negra que portaba. Lento fue tirando hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos y redondos pechos. Tiró esa playera al fondo de la habitación. El coronel tomó un trago de su whisky y con un gesto de su mano, le indicó que se acercara. La rubia obedeció y terminó al frente del hombre

Mustang se quitó el guante que siempre portaban sus manos, dejándola desnuda. Alargó su brazo y tocó despacio y suavemente aquella extensión de piel que se le mostraba ante él. Eso hizo estremecer a la teniente y hacerla sonrojar. Primero trazó un camino en sus caderas y estómago, tocando los finos huesos que se asomaban, después fue bajando por la suavidad de esos muslos. Se paró del asiento y fue tocando aquellas clavículas que denotaban lo delegada que era su chica. Aspiró aquel aroma embriagante que desprendía el cuerpo femenino, sonrió de medio lado y con su otra mano atrapó el mentón de la joven depositando un beso en su mejilla, luego otro y otro hasta llegar a su boca.

Aquellos suaves labios color pétalo de rosa se movían al son de los de él, con esas lenguas suaves que se tocaban, hacían correr oleadas de placer y electricidad por sus espinas dorsales. Él se fue desprendiendo de su propio uniforme, a medida que el beso avanzaba y se convertía en más candente y fogoso.

Con el pecho descubierto, pudo sentir los delicados dedos de ella, contorneándole los músculos y tocando todo a su paso. Por supuesto que él no era suave como ella, pero Riza siempre decía que le gustaba tocarlo y palparlo y quien era el para negarle aquel deseo suyo. Sus cuerpos se apretaron en un cálido abrazo, sintiendo en su tórax los senos de esa mujer. No dudó en tocarlos y apretarlos con una mano, aún tenía puesto el sostén por lo que se apuró en quitar aquella prenda que solo molestaba.

Pudo observar como aquellos pechos se liberaban de su prisión. Embelesado bajo su cabeza hasta ellos y empezó a repartir lamidas y pequeñas mordidas en ellos. Se empezaron a escuchar los primeros gemidos de la noche, con esa dulce voz que portaba la rubia. Él se detenía especialmente en los botones rosados de ella, que él sabía que era un punto sensible. El cuerpo femenino daba pequeños espasmos de placer, por aquellas caricias. Riza detuvo toda acción y lo llevó hacia su cama. Allí depositó a Roy y ella se colocó encima de él. Lo beso y con una mano bajó hasta la entrepierna del hombre. Torturándole un rato, lo tocó por encima de la ropa interior que portaba, dando pequeños toques con sus dedos, hasta que se decidió meter su mano y agarrar aquel miembro. Empezó a mover su mano de arriba y abajo. El coronel, no se iba a quedar atrás por lo que él también la empezó a masturbar, en movimientos circulares como tanto le gustaba.

Ya no aguantando más se pusieron en posición y el tomo sus caderas, hundiéndose en aquella mujer, sintiendo como un gran placer lo embargaba y lo envolvía. Ella lo aceptó receptiva, puesto que no era la primera vez que hacían el amor. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a aquellas caricias, a aquel cuerpo ajeno que le hacía sentir tanto placer que ella pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a morir y despertar en un paraíso.

Las estocadas no tardaron en aparecer. Primero lento, saliendo todo y entrando tortuosamente hasta que ni Mustang pudo aguantar aquel ritmo. La velocidad y el ritmo fueron subiendo. Cambiaban de posición constantemente. Algunas ella tomaba las riendas, colocándose arriba de él, cabalgándolo. Otros él tenía el total control, posicionándose arriba de ella.

El tiempo avanzaba y sintieron como el orgasmo los azotaba. Ya los dos en la cama y abrazados, Roy pensaba que jamás había sentido este tipo de lujuria hacia alguien. Si bien, había tenido uno que otro encuentro o relación ninguna lo había llenado como lo llena Riza. Ninguna lo había entendido, como ella lo entendía y por sobre todo y más importante. Nadie lo amaba como ella lo amaba. Sabía que la teniente lo seguiría al mismísimo infierno y viceversa. Él también la amaba y daría todo por ella.

La abrazó y se apoyó en el pecho de ella, respirando aquel aroma tan embelesarte y adictivo. No podría vivir sin la rubia ahora que había probado su cuerpo y sus besos.

**Fin**


	11. Envidia

Lo primero que había visto cuando despertó de ese letargo, fueron sus manos metálicas ¿Qué significaba aquello? Se asustó por un momento y buscó con su mirada a su hermano pero lo que vio lo dejó aterrado. Allí estaba el menudo cuerpo del pelidorado, sangrando y sin algunos miembros. Pegó un grito y sin pensar en sí mismo, corrió hacia Edward, lo tomó y pudo comprobar que aún seguía con vida, podía escuchar los pequeños quejidos que salían de su boca y la respiración agitada de este. Corrió hacia sus vecinos, los únicos que podían ayudarles puesto que no tenía familia. Toco la puerta y espero que la vieja Pinako abriera la puerta.

-Mi hermano….yo…el…sangre-las dos Rockbell se quedaron petrificadas antes aquella surreal escena. Una armadura parlante traía en sus brazos a Edward sangrante y rebanado. No analizaron si aquel ser podía ser su enemigo, simplemente ayudaron al menor, deteniendo la hemorragia.

Ese fue el primer recuerdo que tenía en este horrible cuerpo y hasta la fecha seguía tan vívido como aquel momento. Se miró otra vez esas manos frías, llevándolas hacia adelante intentando tocar aquel felino que lo acompañaba en el campo. Estaban en la casa de su amiga Winry hace ya un tiempo, ya que a su hermano le habían remplazado sus miembros faltantes con automails. Pero al momento de estar listo, se fueron a entrenar y el hermano mayor lo estropeo. _"Es difícil acostumbrarse a aquel miembro metálico"_ solía repetir como excusa ante aquella falta (pero claro que para Winry no valía ninguna excusa. Con un buen golpe en la cabeza quedaban saldados)

-Es difícil vivir con un brazo-se reía Edward, mientras en su interior Alphonse guardaba rencor, envidia ¿Cómo decir aquello cuando por lo menos él podía sentir, comer y tenía un brazo bueno? En cambio él era una armadura vacía que ni siquiera podía dormir. Ni enojado podía estar porque su cara no representaba aquella emoción. Pensaba en lo egoísta y desconsiderado que era su hermano mayor, expresándose así delante de él._ "Quisiera haber sido yo…" _pensaba

-¿Por qué a mí?-se lamentaba al cielo aun sabiendo que no había ningún dios al que rezar, pero siempre vio a su madre hacerlo. Siempre esperando a su padre, sonriente por las travesuras de sus hijos, rezando por la seguridad de su esposo. Acordarse de su progenitora le dolía en demasía, si hubiera podido llorar, ahora mismo las lágrimas se le resbalarían como dos cascadas por sus mejillas. Pero no podía.

-¿Alphonse?- era su amiga, Winry. Una pequeña niña delgada, piel blanca y cabellos rubios como los girasoles.

-Winry-dijo sin mirarla, quería estar solo. Estaba cabreado, pero no podía ser pesado con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? Te ves triste-eso le sorprendió ¿Cómo podía ser posible? No tenía expresión alguna.

-No puedes saberlo, solo tengo esta tonta cara-se tocó su rostro metálico.

-Tus ojos, tu aura…no sé-se encogió de hombros.

-No...No es nada-le daba un poco de alegría que por lo menos su amiga lo viera como algo más que una armadura.

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mi-le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Yo…-dudó un segundo-no puedo sentir nada-

-Lo sé-

-No puedo llorar-

-Si...-

-Ni reír, ni comer, ni dormir ni nada-su voz se fue elevando a medida que expresaba sus emociones.

-Pero estas vivo, eso es lo que importa. Ya obtendrán sus cuerpos-la miró largamente pensando en lo que había dicho. Tenía razón, estaba vivo ¿Eso era lo que realmente importaba no? ¿Pero esto se podía considerar vida? ¿Podía soportarlo por un par de años o incluso para siempre?

-Pero me da envidia-admitió- Mi hermano puede y yo….no, estoy atrapado-

-Pronto podrás comer todo lo que no has podido, te prometo que te haré todas las cosas ricas que quieras-con una sonrisa- te abrazaremos para que nos sientas, podrás bañarte en el rio con todos y por sobre todo podrás reír, llorar y enojarte- Winry pudo ver el destello de tristeza y felicidad que sentía su amigo. Sabía que estaba afligido ¿Quién no? Lo abrazo y con la promesa del dedo cerró aquel pacto entre ellos.

-Gracias-

-No hay de qué, siempre podrás contar conmigo. Ahora, intenta pensar que si o si van a recuperar sus cuerpos. Yo confío en ustedes- Su hermano tenía la misma convicción, sabía que a toda costa recuperarían sus cuerpos.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-le preguntó un día, ya cuando se iban hacia ciudad central.

-Porque te lo mereces-no entendía a qué se refería- y tengo fe en la alquimia.

-Hermano que es lo que…-

-Ah!, mira ya llegamos-dijo señalando aquella ciudad imponente que se podía observar de lejos y así logrando desviar el tema. A medida que pasaban los años, su corazón se calmó y se deshizo de esos horribles pensamientos que había tenido, aunque Nno podía saber con certeza si cumplirían con lo que se habían impuesto, pero confiaba en Winry quien siempre lo apoyaba y en su hermano. Si era el, podía hacerlo realidad.


End file.
